The present invention relates to vibration detectors for vibration measuring instruments, and more particularly to such a vibration detector that can be conveniently arranged between two different forms for use in different conditions.
In chemical works, vibration measuring instrument are commonly used with vibration detector means to monitor vibrations of mechanical devices, pipes, etc. A vibration measuring instrument for this purpose is generally used with a vibration detector. The vibration detector detects vibration from a device of a chemical equipment, and then transmits detected result to the connected vibration measuring instrument. When severe vibrations occur, the detected mechanical devices, pipes, etc., must be stopped or closed, and then quickly checked to prevent the occurrence of an accident. FIG. 1 shows a vibration detector 10 connected to a vibration measuring instrument 101, and attached to a metal mechanical device 50 of a chemical equipment by means of a magnet holder 20 (see FIG. 2). The magnet holder 20 holds a magnet 40 for securing to a metal device of a chemical equipment, and has a screw rod raised from the rear side thereof for threading into a screw hole on the front end of the vibration detector 10 (see FIG. 2). For detecting vibration of a non-metal device 60 of a chemical equipment (see FIGS. 3 and 4), the magnet holder 20 is disconnected from the vibration detector 10, and then a vibration probe 30 is fastened to the front end of the vibration detector 10 by threading the rear screw rod of the vibration probe 30 into the screw hole on the front end of the vibration detector 10. Because the magnet holder 20 must be disconnected from the vibration probe 30 before installation of the vibration probe 30, much time is wasted in installing the vibration probe 30.